El manga es una mierda y el SasuNaru es genial
by Kuroko Lioncourt
Summary: ... o "de cómo el homosexualizado y supuesto mangaka, Masashi Kishimoto, es un inútil reprimido que hace que mi Naruto sufra como una fémina por su incontrolable amor hacia Sasuke Uchiha". ¡Contiene escenas alteradas, ironías y romance desesperado!


Estoy aburrida.

¿Por qué estoy aburrida?

La culpa la tiene una persona: Masashi _"fumo perejil porque mi cabeza homosexualizada está llena de mierda y de Sasukes bailando el caño" _Kishimoto.

Él tiene toda la culpa de mi aflicción.

Claro, y es que no le bastó con haber dibujado ese beso "accidental que fue sin querer y sin ánimo de romance" entre Naruto y Sasuke, haciendo que la última persona tuviera indecorosos sueños húmedos donde Naruto le lamía el cuello y le metía quién-sabe-cuántos dedos en el culo. Después comprendió que el seme era él, por lo que los sueños cambiaron y ahora era él quien le lamía el cuello a Naruto y le metía quién-sabe-cuántos dedos en el culo.

Después de eso, tampoco bastó esa peligrosa cercanía física "por haber estado entrenando, ya que el tonto de Naruto no podía mantenerse en pie y Sasuke debía ayudarlo, como compañeros que eran", causando ligeros cosquilleos en las zonas tocadas.

Luego, pasó el tiempo, y todas ya sabíamos que entre Naruto y Sasuke había algo. ¡Es obvio que entre las peleas, miradas, insultos, golpes, y toda esa parafernalia que se llamaba "amistad/rivalidad" se debía de tejer algo! Y bueno… a Sasuke le llegó el bichito vengador-que-te-meas-del-susto, para que tiempo después, ya pasados los eventos muy infortunados, Sasuke se va de la aldea, porque el muy tontito estaba celoso y envidioso del incipiente y cegador poder de Naruto.

¡Y ahí viene la revelación que todo el mundo esperaba para confirmar las sospechas! La pelea en el Valle del Fin.

¿Cómo fue? ¡Ah, sí!

—_Sasuke, no quiero que te vayas, porque me harás mucha falta y tú eres el primer lazo verdadero que tengo._

—_Diooooooos, Naruto, y yo he soñado que te metía este…_

—_¡No quiero que te vayas! ¡Desde hace algún tiempo he sentido que eres más que un amigo para mí!_

—_¿Tú también? ¡Pues debo decir que tú también has dejado de ser sólo un amigo para mí!, pero la familia es la familia y debo patearle el culo a mi hermano, quien es totalmente malvado y no mató a nuestro clan por órdenes externas, y para lograrlo tengo que irme a entrenar con el viejo chiflado que hace dudosos experimentos. Pero a pesar de todo, me cuesta decirte 'bye, bye'._

—_¡Entonces no te vayas, oh, Sasuke, querido mío! Aquí te harás fuerte, la venganza no es la única salida, además que… ¡te romperé las piernas, los brazos y el cuello si es necesario para traerte de vuelta!_

—_Lo siento, Naruto. Tengo la ligera sensación de que una persona escribió que si me separo de ti, sentiré como si arrancaran la mitad de mi ser… pero, vamos, quizá en algún momento no veremos y tal, y seamos protagonistas de fogosas historias homo-eróticas. _

—_Puede ser…_

—_Chao._

—_Cuídate, ¡y que Kabuto no te toqueteé! —y Naruto cayó inconciente en el suelo, y empezó a llover, y Sasuke se lanzó contra los árboles para dar apariencia de haber sido protagonista de una increíble y desconcertante pelea. _

…

Bueno, está bien, no fue tan así. Pero en la mente de una fanática del SasuNaru aparecen una serie de mensajes ocultos detrás de todas las palabras dichas por estos dos críos del demonio. Para ironía de Naruto (¿entienden? Crío, demonio, Naruto, ¡súper gracioso! xD).

Y de ahí empezó la laguna mental de este supuesto mangaka, donde pasan dos años y medio sin nada interesante. Kakashi se dedicó a meterse mano, Sakura a ser la heredera de Tsunade, Naruto aprendió a hacer la increíble técnica lésbica y Sasuke… bueno, él sólo aprendió a leer mentes, ir a la velocidad de la luz, controlar el fuego y los rayos, a tener lindos dibujos en los ojos y a cambiarse con ropa shula. Exacto, chula no, si no "shula". Así no más.

Los otros ninjas no son interesantes. Mientras Shino no le confiese a Kiba que está colado por él, paso de ellos.

Yap, y ahora vienen eventos que tratan sobre Gaara, quien, picado porque Naruto no le prestaba atención ni aunque llevara un tutú color arcoiris y cantara la canción del Enka, decidió ser Kazekage por despecho. Bien, y al final queda caliente porque ve que su queridísimo Naruto estaba muy enojadito por su supuesta muerte.

Más cosas, blablabla, Sai, blablabla, y aparece Sasuke en actitud de maníaco sexual que ha sido reprimido por más dos largos años, en actitud "si me hablas, te meto la espada" y después deja salir de sus delicados labios de muñeca fufú que matará a Naruto por capricho.

¿Qué se puede sacar de toda esta situación?

Simple: Sasuke estaba nervioso porque había recordado todas las noches en donde su única compañía fue su mano derecha. Y como es Sasuke, vamos, que al ver a Naruto con esa cara tan ardiente y grrrr, Sasuke (quien tiene un organismo de defensa, en serio, son los leucocitos con cara de Sasuke) actuó sin pensar. Sólo eso.

Después aparece el Maestro y se van y Naruto entra en la depresión.

Luego más sucesos, blablabla, Hidan, blablabla, Hebi, blablabla, Kabuto N/N, Jiraiya Q.D.E.P y más blabla.

Hasta que llega el momento que todo fan de Itachi/Sasuke/de los dos/ItaSasu esperaba: la pelea de Sasuke e Itachi.

Al principio tenía hecho un lío mental caótico. Fue así:

Mmmm… un genjutsu, muy bien Itachi.

¡Ah, no! Itachi OWNED.

¿Qué? ¿Otro genjutsu?

¡Ahora Sasuke sí que está acabado!

¡WOOOOOW! ¡LE SACARÁ EL OJO!

¿Quéeeeeee mierdaaaaaaaa? ¿Al final era otro puto genjutsu?

Me cago en los genjutsus.

¡Por fin, pelea! Vamos, vamos.

Y ahí empieza la pelea. Itachi rulea, Sasuke no, golpe, golpe, rayo, kunai, fuego, fuego negro, rayo grande, nubarrones, palabras, un Itachi ligeramente gay, Itachi escupiendo Sasuke, Sasuke meado del susto, Sasuke acorralado, Sasuke abriendo los ojos, Itachi caminando como zombi hacia Sasuke, Itachi haciéndole la broma del Día de los Inocentes a Sasuke para hacerle creer que le sacará su ojo, y al final nuestro amado, idolatrado y admirado Itachi muere, cayéndose de una forma que es físicamente imposible. Después Sasuke mira estúpidamente a la nada, y cuando se dio cuenta que tenía los pantalones cagados, se desmaya también, y los dos sexys hermanos quedan en posición sesenta y nueve. Me la chupas y yo te la chupo.

El ItaSasu sí existió. Pero el ItaDei es la única pareja real del manga. En serio. ¡No estoy loca!

Luego más escenas sin trascendencia. Ahora el equipo es Taka, el mensaje oculto de la rana, Naruto se entrena con sapos, Pein se carga Konoha, Naruto se carga a Pein, Konan le regala un ramo de flores de papel a Naruto, a Naruto le sacan la madre, Sai expresa su primera mueca masculina, blablabla, la cumbre de los Hokages, Danzou en el jefe ahora, Danzou escapa porque Sasuke se hace el macho y va a matar algunos Kages. Luego… ahí los sucesos son confusos, hasta que Sakura le dice a Naruto que lo ama desesperadamente, que Sasuke es malo y que no vale la pena dar una gota de fluido por él. Naruto confiesa su amor por Sasuke entre líneas. Sakura, a pesar de ser fanática del SasuNaru, decide ir a por Sasuke. Gaara le dice a Naruto algo bastante cursi y le agarra del hombro (Gaara todavía no olvida a Naruto u.ù) y Naruto se quita del agarre. Luego se desmaya y ahí quedamos.

Sasuke pelea con Danzou, después lo mata y deja a Karin delirando, semimuerta y al final ella lo había conocido del examen chunin. ¿No te jode? Aparece Sakura, diciendo que quiere unirse con Sasuke y como prueba de valor, debe de mandar al patio de los callados a Karin, y luego Sasuke la ataca por la espalda y ahora comienza la pelea Kakashi vs. Sasuke.

¿Y Naruto qué?

Ahora está en camino.

Pues bueno, en un sueño tuve una epifanía. Y me desperté para anotarla inmediatamente. Pero eso no es importante aquí.

Ahora, como fanática del SasuNaru, me imagino que pasará esto.

_Naruto corre y llega al lugar de la pelea._

—_¡Ja, Kakashi, te sacaré los riñones, me los comeré mientras te desangras, te quemaré las piernas con el Amaterasu, me excitaré al ver tu cara de dolor, atravesaré lentamente tu pecho con la técnica que me enseñaste, me empezaré a comer tu páncreas, te moleré los brazos hasta hacerlos papilla, con golpearé los ojos hasta que se te revientes y luego estiraré tu lengua para ahogarte. ¡Y todo esto lo haré en un tiempo de dos días! —gritaba Sasuke._

—_¡Sasuke, eso no es agradable de ver, por Dios! Ven a mí._

—_¡Estúpido nueve colas, ¿qué haces aquí?! Veo que todos quieren pelear conmigo._

—_¡Sasuke, vamos, deja a Kakashi-sensei en paz!_

—_No lo haré._

—_Que sí lo harás —Naruto, quien misteriosamente adquiere un poder equivalente a Sasuke y medio, detiene toda acción del Uchiha para atacar a Kakashi— Te vienes conmigo ahora…_

—_No…_

—_¡SSHT! —lo calló._

—_¡Jamás…!_

—_SSHT —siguió callándolo— Sasuke, por favor, deja de actuar así, Itachi no quería que hicieras esto. Juntos, si quieres, nos desharemos de Madara y de los viejos del concejo, pero no te deshagas del Hokage, que Tsunade está K.O, Kakashi está ahí y se supone que al final de todo esto yo seré el sexto Hokage oficial._

—_Bueno, Naruto, pero primero quiero que nos besemos. Me da mucho morbo que nos observen._

_Y así terminó todo feliz. Naruto, como es una persona capaz de cambiar a la gente, convenció a todos que Sasuke era bueno y que era un espía y que mató a Danzou, a Orochimaru y a Itachi por el bien de todos. Ahora él es el Hokage, Sasuke su lameculos (literalmente) y ahora Kishimoto se dedica a dibujar excitantes escenas de hard yaoi protagonizadas por Naruto y Sasuke. Naruto derrotó a Madara porque el rubio es lo más, y ahora es el héroe del mundo. Descubre que Sakura es su hermana/prima/sobrina/lo que sea, y ahora todos son felices y comen perdices. Se acabó el odio y ahora el amor destila de todas partes._

O algo así sería el final ideal.

Pero no, claro, porque Kishimoto es gay y todavía no sale del clóset. Y es un reprimido. Y su álter ego es Sasuke.

Y al final, tendremos que soportar que Sasuke sea un psicópata de risa graciosa, a un Naruto que no sabe qué rayos hacer, a una Tsunade que sigue K.O, y… bueno, a Madara por ahí, silbando, mientras se ríe de las travesuras de Sasuke.

Así que espero que Kishimoto lea esto y deje ese vibrador que tiene en la mano para ponerse sensato de una vez por todas. En serio, Kishi, ganarás mucho más dinero si pones más fanservice, porque nadie se traga el cuento de que Sasuke es el mejor amigo/hermano de Naruto. Dios, ahora no sólo no existe la amistad hombre/mujer, si no que tampoco existe la amistad hombre/hombre mientras sigamos existiendo, nosotras, las fujoshis.

Y ahora estoy aburrida y amargada porque nos jode que Sasuke sea el protagonista y sea tan malo. Como también nos jode que Naruto quiera ser el nieto hermano de Sor Teresa de Calcuta por intentar encontrar la solución para acabar con las malas vibras del Mundo Ninja.

Por mientras, lo único que podemos hacer es ir predicando la verdad, como también ir escribiendo fics de Sasuke y Naruto, para ir abriendo las mentes de aquellas pobres personas que no leen entre líneas y no interpretan correctamente los sucesos del manga. Y recuerden:

¡SasuNaru NOT DEAD! (o algo así, mi conocimientos de inglés son casi nulos al escribirlo, algo bastante irónico)

Atentamente,

La desahogada Kuroko.

PD: ¡No al NaruHina!.

Y no pongo el disclaimer porque esto no es un fic. Bueno, un poquillo, pero Kishimoto no lo vale y no tiene ni idea de español como para que lea esto, así que jódete, Masashi.

* * *

_Bien, no sé exactamente qué es esto. Es una especie de comunicado/fic/verdad absoluta/carta de una fanática picada/lo que sea… no sé, se me ocurrió un día al ver el manga 483 de Naruto, cuando me dije que no vería el manga hasta marzo, pero la tentación pudo y al final todas las personas que pensaban que Sakura se uniría a Sasuke, fueron owneadas. *Kuroko sigue contemplando la imagen que tiene de Sakura* Sakura-chan es buena :)._

_Y me estoy preguntando, ¿por qué te gusta a ti el SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaruSasuNaru/NaruNaruSasu/etc? _

_Eh… esop xD._


End file.
